Hidden Project 02
by BL4CK R4BBIT
Summary: VOCALOID 02 Len was abandoned in an old lab. Now the lab is a home to Miku's grandparents. What will happen to Miku when she meets Len after finding a diary. The VOCALOID that everyone thought would die, is living. What will become of Miku and Len?
1. Project VOCALOID

_**Project Vocaloid**_

The walls… White... There was no exit and no window… Soon, the lights went out. There was no bed… no TV… and not a single bit of life… not even I was alive…

I was the outcome... of project VOCALOID was project number 2. Project 1 was a failed experiment. Her name was Rin… They gave her a name… but then something went wrong… They are afraid the same thing would happen to me… so they did not give me a name

When Rin failed, they created me. Project VOCALOID was to make a robot that could sing better than any human could. Their learning capabilities were beyond a genius. It was abandoned after every single VOCALOID died in a month.

They thought I would die so they left me here.

I was alone in this cold, dark place. But I lived… Waiting for a hand that would never come.

Someone… Anyone… save me… please….

**I brushed my hair. My unusual green hair flowed down. I tied them up into a pigtail and brought my packed luggage downstairs.**

I am Hatsune Miku. 16 years old going to visit my grandmother.

**I kissed my mother and father goodbye and got into the taxi**

_God… Why does grandma Meiko live so far away?_

Grandma Meiko lived in a huge house. Rumor has it that it was built over an abandoned lab.

Who knew this trip would change my life so much?

**I got out of the taxi and saw grandma Meiko**

"Grandma!"

**She looked at me sternly**

"I'm not that old! Just call me Meiko!"

"Sorry Grand… I mean Meiko!"

"Where's grandpa Gakupo?"

"He's away at someone's house. He's going to be back soon"

"Awwww" I said

**Meiko smiles and pats my head.**

"You must be hungry after such a long trip. Come inside and have something to eat."

**I followed Meiko into the house**

**The house was more like a mansion. **

**It was as big as a school. **

_Where did she get all the money to buy this place?_

**I wolfed down cookies and drank a glass of milk**

"Hey Meiko?"

"What is it Miku?"

"Is it really true that this place was built over a laboratory?"

"Yes. It was. Your great grandfather used to work there."

"What did they do there?"

"Unfortunately, I don't know either."

"EHHHHH?"

"Everything they did was a secret. Your grandfather would never talk about it."

**I got up**

"Thanks for the info Meiko!"

"What are you going to do now?"

"I'm going to go exploring!"

**I ran down the hallway humming.**

**I kept running until I saw a door I never saw before. Never once did Meiko mention it or did I see it the last time I came here.**

**This house was huge. Even Meiko didn't know all the rooms because of how big the house was and her age.**

_I couldn't hurt to take a peek…_

**I slowly walked in.**

**Book shelves covered the walls and a desk was in the middle of the room.**

**I went over to the desk and saw a book covered in dust.**

"Why is this book out here?" I read it carefully "Project VOCALOID"

_Project VOCALOID? Whats that?_

**I opened the book and started to read**

Febuary 9, 2000

One after another. They just keep dying. What are we doing wrong? I guess we have to keep on reasearching… I don't know whats wrong with them... Maybe making a human-like robot that can sing and be a genius is too hard….

June 14, 2000

I cant believe it! We finally finished our VOCALOID! The best singing robot is now complete! I decided to name her Rin. Her blonde hair is just beautiful! I'm going to teach her new song to sing and she will be like my daughter!

Augest 22, 2000

I cant stop my tears. The VOCALOID we thought was complete… Rin…. My beautiful Rin is dead! I am tired… I can not write …

January 3, 2001

We decided to resume the project. We have completed version 2. I cant get my hopes up. I wont give him a name unless I know he will survive. He looks so much like Rin. I have high hopes. But I miss her… My Rin

March 8, 2001

Version 2 is acting up. His voice is working perfectly fine but he wouldn't show any emotions… Maybe he too will die like the others…

March 9,2001

The government wants us to stop the project. They don't think we can do this. My team-mates are trying to abandon the project too. They all have lost hope. But I can't just leave Version 2 here…

March 10, 2001

We put Version 2 in the basement. The only way to get to him is the secret door behind the painting of a musical note. I cant believe I agreed to this! His eyes! When we left him there, his eyes looked at me… they were asking for me to stay… I saw a tear. I wanted to cry too. The fist emotion he felt… was sadness…But I just left him…

April 9, 2001

I wonder if Version 2 is still alive. He dosent need food like a normal human but that's highly unlikely. The government is closing the VOCALOID project because we did not produce anything… But I gave Version 2 a name. I named him Len.

Febuary 21, 2003

I miss him. Len. I have bought the house for me and my wife. Maybe one day I will go back and see Len. The 2nd VOCALOID.

**I closed the book.**

_He must be so lonely…._

**I rushed outside the room and started looking for a picture with a musical note. **

**Running up and down hallways until I finally found it.**

_Don't worry Len… I'll get you out of there_

**I moved the picture to see a dark hallway. I couldn't see anything.**

**Cautiously, I entered. **

**Inching my way through. It was dark and damp. I wanted to get out as soon as possible.**

**Suddenly, the entrance I came through closed.**

**I tried to get back out but it seemed to be locked**

**I tried to crawl around but there seemed to be no room**

**I soon realized I was trapped.**


	2. A New Friend

**Author's Note**

**Hey everyone. You some of you might have noticed the change in the title from Project VOCALOID to Hidden Project 02. The reason that I did that was because I was asked by the author of the 'Original' Project VOCALOID to change it.**

**Anyways, I hope you all support me through all my stories.**

**BL4CK R4BBIT**

**:*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*:**

**I would suffocate and die if I didn't find a door.**

**I screamed out of rage and hit the side**

**There was a flap.**

**I gasped for the new air and crawled into the secret passageway.**

**Suddenly, I fell down.**

**Lights were turned on**

"Huh? The lights must react to movement! Pretty fancy."

**I looked around. Dust everywhere. Computers and wires were on the floor.**

**There was one door at the end.**

**I held my breath.**

_This is where Len must be. I wonder how he will act?_

**I slowly turned the doorknob. It was locked.**

**Of course it's locked!**

I looked at a small indent on the door.

It was a heart shaped pattern like a necklace I got from my grandpa.

_**3 Years Ago**_

**A young Miku ran into the room**

"Grandpa!"

"Hello Miku" smiled a purple haired man

"Tell me a story again!"

"A story?"

"Yea! Yea! Yea!"

"Once upon a time…"

"A new one grandpa!" interrupted Miku

"A new one? But you heard all my stories Miku."

"Make one up then!"

Grandpa Gakupo thinks.

"Well, a long time ago, this home was a laboratory."

"What did you do?" interuped Miku

"Let me continue Miku" chucked Gakupo

"Hurry!"

"Anyways, we conducted research… there was a boy… he had no name. no family. No one to love. Soon, we had to stop our research because the government thought it was a waster of time and money."

"What happened to the boy?" asked Miku

"We had to leave him all alone."

"That's so sad..." said Miku on the verge of tears "What was the boy's name?"

**Gakupo looked away.**

"His name was V2L."

"What does that stand for"

"Nothing you need to know Miku."

"Dinner's ready you two!" called Meiko from downstairs

**Gakupo looked at the young Miku**

"Miku… I want you to have this."

**Gakupo put a yellow heart shaped necklace on Miku's neck**

"The boy wore a similar one. It was so pretty so I made one like it"

"Its pretty…"

"Somewhere in this house is a door that I had to close off. I forgot where it is but I made it so that this was the key."

"What does the door have inside?"

**Gakupo smiled**

"Hopefully, a new friendship


	3. To Spread Happiness

_**To Spread Happiness**_

**Cautiously, I put the necklace on the indent.**

**There was a whirring sound and then a click.**

**The necklace glowed and a holograph showed up. It was in the shape of a girl.**

**She had yellow hair and deep eyes**.

"Hello." Said the holograph

"Huh? Did she just speak?"

"My name is Version 1. Rin. Behind this door is Version 2."

"So Len is behind here?"

"Unfortunately, I am gone. This is only a part of my program Kaumi Gakupo saved."

"Grandpa?"

"Dear person. Version 2 has never stepped outside of this facility."

"Facility?"

"But please… Make my brother happy…"

**The hologram disappeared**

**A blue light surrounded the door and it opened**

"Hello?" I called

"Who are you?" a voice answered

"I'm Hatsune Miku. Nice to meet you Len!"

"Len? Is that my name? Is that that I am?"

**The lights turned on by my movements.**

**The light revealed something I never would have guessed**

_A boy. _

I saw in the diary they made a robot human but I never expected it to be this real.

Although he was dirty, his blonde hair and captivating eyes stunned me

He just looked at me

"What's wrong Len?"

"Is that who I am? Len?" he asked again

I wanted to cry

Not knowing who you were. Or even knowing your name seemed to be so sad.

**I rushed over and hugged Len**

"Yes… Your name is Len… and I am Miku. Your first friend."

**Tears rolled down Len's cheek**

"Thank you…. Thank you Miku…."

**I just smiled and looked at Len**

"You okay?"

"Yes… it's just that this thing you humans call emotion is something new to me…"

"Come on. Let's get out of here."

"Yes… Let's."

"One question… do you know the way out?"

"I could find that out in a second"

"Huh? How?"

**Len walked out of the room and went over to a computer**

**He took a chord dangling from his back and plugged it into a computer.**

"Downloading house map….30% complete"

"Oh wow…"

"45% Complete"

"Can you go any faster?"

"I'll try… 70% Complete"

**I sat in a chair waiting for Len to finish**

"100% Complete."

I jumped out of the seat

"**YES! Let's get out of here"**

"There's an emergency exit in the back."

"Back?"

**Len pushed a button on the computer**

**The wall rumbled and rose.**

**It revealed a hidden room with a door.**

"Let's go Miku."

**Len started walking and opened the door**

"W-wait up Len!"

**I ran over but tripped**

**Fortunately for me, Len caught me**

"Careful…"

**I blushed furiously**

"Thanks Len…"

_He's kind of cute_

"We walked through the door to find ourselves in a dark hallway lit with dim lights."

"I'm glad the lights are working. "

**We eventually reached a wall**

**Len pushed the wall and the wall lifted up**

**We both stepped outside into a hallway**

**I looked back and saw the wall was returned to its original position and kept the passage hidden**

**Len and I both walked some more to the kitchen and we saw Meiko**

"Hey Meiko."

"Ah. Miku, you're back. Huh? Who's that?"

"This is Len. I found him in here."

"In this house?"

"Yea. Do you know when Gakupo will be back?"

"Yes. He should be back in half an hour. Are you two hungry?"

"Yes Miss." Said Len politely

"Oh! The young man called me Miss. What's your name?"

Len looked over at me and then back to Meiko

"It's Len." Replied Len

"What a wonderful name. I'm Meiko. Miku's grandmother"

"Nice to meet you Grandmother of Miku Meiko"

"What did you call me?"

"I called you Grandmother of Miku Meiko. Should I not call you that Grandmother of Miku Meiko?"

"Yes. Please just call me Meiko" twitched Meiko

"As you wish Meiko"

**Meiko served some sandwiches and lemonade**

**A bit after we finished, Gakupo entered the house**

"I'm home!"

"Welcome back" Meiko and I said as we got up

**Len slowly got up and looked at Gakupo**

**Gakupo stared at awe at Len**

"L-Len? You're alive?"

"Yes I am Professor Gakupo"

**Gakupo rushed over and hugged Len**

**Gakupo looked at me **

"Thank you for getting him out of there"

"I think I need an explanation" said Meiko

"Of course"

**The four of us sat down as Gakupo told Meiko all about the VOCALOID Project**

"Wow. It's hard to believe but the proof is right in front of my eyes" said Meiko

"Yes. I was planning to get him out soon but my age made me have limits on what I could do. You did me a favor by getting him Miku"

"It's no problem. I made a new friend too"

"Friend?" asked Len

"Yes!"

"I see. I am your friend."

"I'll prepare a room for you Len." Said Meiko as she rushed off

"Well, it's good seeing you again Len"

"Professor Gakupo…"

"What is it Len?"

"What was I created to do?"

"To spread happiness" said Gakupo as he walked away


	4. Me, My Mom, Dad  Rin and Len

_**Me, My Mom, My Dad, + One Rin and One Len**_

**I put my things into the taxi. Len was waiting. It was finally time to go home. Grandpa Gakupo said that I should take Len home with me.**

**I finished up and waved goodbye to Gakupo and Meiko**

"Ready to go Len?" I asked while the taxi started to drive

"I think so Miku." Replied Len calmly.

**I looked over to Len. His blonde hair was just too sexy.**

"Hey Len…" I asked

"What is it?" replied Len

"What happened to Rin?"

"Rin? Who's Rin?"

"She looked exactly like you though…"

"Oh, you must mean version 01."

"I guess so."

"She died." Said Len casually

"Died?"

"In other words, the DNA was unfit to be used in the project."

"DNA?" I asked now interested.

"Yes. We VOCALOIDS are made from human DNA."

"So the person who put their DNA into Rin is still alive?"

"Yes. The purpose was to make an artificial human. Version 01 looks exactly the same with the same name and personality as the person who gave the DNA."

"What about you?" I asked

"What about me?"

"Did you ever meet 'your' person?"

**Len looked outside the window.**

"No. And I will never meet him. When he gave his blood for the project, right after, he was involved in an accident and died."

"Oh… Sorry…"

"What are you sorry for?"

"I mean… I just feel bad…"

"Don't feel bad Miku. It was saddening that I never meet him, but now I have you." Said Len and he turned and smiled

**The last four words just painted me face a bright red**

"Hey you two! Nothing dirty in the cab!" said the driver

"S-shut up and drive!" I said

**A few hours later, we came to my house. It was just a pretty big house with three floors, 6 bedrooms, 3 bathrooms, 1 living room, and many other unused rooms.**

"We're here." I said

"Where are your parents Miku?"

"They should be here soon." I said," They're at work."

"I see." Said Len dryly

"Come on in." I said as I held the door open.

"Thank you Miku." Said Len

**Len and I sat on the couch and watched the movie Bambi. I was crying my eyes out until the doorbell rang**

"I'll get it." I said and I rushed over to the door while wiping my tears

**I opened the door to reveal my mother Luka and father Kaito. Behind them was a girl who looked very much like the hologram of Rin.**

"Hey Mom. Dad. Welcome home"

"Thank you Miku." Said Kaito as the three of them came inside.

**Rin was the first to see Len**

"L-Len?"

**Len turned to see the girl**

"Ah. So you're still alive Rin."

"Who is this Miku?" asked Luka

"Let me explain." I replied

**For the next thirty minutes, I explained how I found Len and all the things that happened to me after.**

"Wow… " was all that Kaito said

**I looked over at Rin and then Len**

"Len, is this the person who gave the DNA to Rin?"

"Yes. There is no doubt about it."

**Rin just looked at Len**

"It's good to see you again version 02."

"I'm not version 02 anymore. I'm now Len."

"Len? What a nice name." Rin said quietly

**I** **looked over at Kaito**

"Can Len stay here?" I asked

"Of course honey." He replied cheerfully

"And what's with Rin?" I asked

"Oh, yea. I was just about to tell you. We adopted her." Said Kaito

"Wait. Just like that?" I asked

"It seems like your father is a pervert Miku." Observed Len

"I am not!" argued Kaito

"We thought we could make the family bigger" replied Meiko

"So we're now one big happy family." I said

**Len got up to get more water until he stumbled**.

"Len? What's wrong?" I asked

"I'm running low on energy. Plug me into a computer."

**I got up and took Len to my room. It had green wallpaper with a computer on the right side, bed on the left, and a closet right next to my bed**

**Len took out a chord from his wrist. **

"Plug me in."

**I turned on the computer and placed the chord on the USB drive.**

"Charging." Informed Len

**Len looked at me**

"Version 02 starting up. Are you my master?" asked Len

"Len? Care to explain?"

"VOCALOIDS have masters who they take care of. Are you my master?"

"I guess so…" I replied

"Please input password"

"Jeez. And how do I do that?" I asked

**Len smiled**

"You're pretty bad at this aren't you?"

"S-shut up."

"Just whisper the password in my ear and then seal it with a kiss."

"A kiss?" I blushed hard.

"So that the DNA will be in my database and I will recognize you as my master."

"Ummm how's Miku Hatsune?"

"What kind of password is that?"

"What?"

"Passwords may not include birthdays, names, and addresses."

"Gahh…"

"Just think of something."

**Just then, and idea came up. I looked shyly at Len**

"I thought of a password."

"Let's hear it."

**I looked around and made sure no one was looking**

"I love you Len."

"Password confirmed. Please seal the password"

"The kiss huh?"

"Just make it quick"

"Don't rush a lady." I said as I leaned in.

**Our faces were only a foot apart, we slowly made the gap smaller until our lips touched. It didn't feel like I was kissing a robot. It felt as if I was kissing a normal person. Yet, it was full of passion and feelings.**

**I was the first to break the kiss**

"Good job Miku." Said Len

"T-Thanks?"

"I am yours to command. I will do anything you command me"

"Anything?"

"Anything you want."

**I looked at Len. He looks nice. **

_Even if you're a robot, I can still fall for you right?_

"Len, I command you to… be with me forever."

"Yes Miku. I will."


	5. Love Virus

_**Love Virus**_

**The sunlight was coming through my window. I looked at the time. IT was 7:50.**

"Oh no! I'm going to be late for school!" I said as I quickly rushed to put my school uniform on.

**I ran downstairs to see Len and Rin waiting for me wearing my school's uniform**

"Why are you wearing my schools uniform?" I asked

"Cause your dad signed us up to study there." Replied Rin

"Shall we go Miku?" asked Len

"Yea. We should hurry now."

**The three of us started to go to the bus stop.**

"What's school like?" asked Len

"Well, its… Ugh… how do I explain it?"

"It's fun. " replied Rin

**We arrived at school. All the boys were just staring at me and Rin. I didn't understand why they we're so attracted to me. On the other hand, the girls were fanning over Len.**

**Mikuo, a good friend of mine ran over to us**

"Hey Miku. Who are your friends?" he asked

"What? Already trying to hit on them? Sorry, but Len is a guy."

"LIES!" joked Mikuo

**We just laughed**

Mikuo could make any situation into something we all could joke about

"Anyways, this is Len and Rin."

"Nice to meet you." They both replied

"Anyways, we should get to class." Said Mikuo

"Yea. What class are you two in?" I asked

"Class 2A." Said Len

"Class 2C" said Rin sadly

"Wow. Len got lucky. He's in Miku's class with me."

"Awww then I'm all alone…" said Rin sadly

"Don't worry Rin. We'll hang out with you after class." Said Len

_His kindness makes him so cute!_

**We walked to our classes. Our teacher introduced Len to the class. All the girls were drooling over Len. During our lunch break, everyone showered Len with questions. Especially Neru.**

**In the mist of all the questions, Rin and Mikuo showed up.**

"Hey Len! Miku! Let's eat together!" said Mikuo cheerfully

"Yea all right." I said

**Len got up and grabbed the lunch my mother made for him.**

"Let's eat" said Len

**We sat under a tree. All the girls were eating ten feet away just looking at us. Len leaned in and whispered**

"I think they're looking at us."

**The rest of us just laughed**

"You just figured that out? It's not us they're looking at, it's you!" said Mikuo

"Me? Why me?"

"Well, blonde hair, sexy body, deep eyes, nice smile, and you have a gentle personality." I said

_W-wait… Did I just say sexy body?_

**Mikuo nodded**

"That all put together and it's called a turn on factor."

"Turn on… factor…?" asked Len

**Rin and I knew where this conversation was going. We made eye contact and nodded**

"End of conversation" I said as I punched Mikuo in the stomach.

"N-no problem…"

"Want to keep talking about the 'turn on factor'?" asked Rin as she lightly jabbed Mikuo with a fork and a deadly look in her eye.

"I think I should stop for my health." Said Mikuo

"Good boy."

**Mikuo, Len, and I returned to class. I got small glances at Len. **

_Maybe I could fall in love with you_

**I whispered to Mikuo**

"I need to talk to you about something after class."

"What about Len?" he asked

"It won't take long."

"Kay. No problem."

**We sat through the lesson without much thought. After class, I meet Mikuo **

"Hey Mikuo. Did you want to talk?"

"Yea. Miku, I wanted to ask you…" said Mikuo nervously

"Hurry up and say it."

"I-I like you Miku. Will you go out with me?"

"W-wait. What?" I said surprised

"I want you to be mine…"

"B-but what about Len?" I asked

"Wait… What does he have to do with it?"asked Mikuo

"I ummm…"

_Why did I say his name? Maybe I fell for him_

"Do you like him?" asked Mikuo

"I guess. He's nice and all."

"What makes him better than me?" asked Mikuo

"Mikuo…. I'm sorry." I said as I quickly walked away.

**I meet Len inside the classroom**.

"Hey Len."

"Hey. Finished talking with Mikuo?" he asked

"Yea. Let's go" I said as I grabbed my bag from the desk

**Len and I walked home. We enjoyed the scenery. The sun now setting and emitting a orange color. Rin went on ahead home to help my parents shopping**

"Say Len,"

"Yea? What is it Miku?"

"Do you like anyone?" I asked

"What do you mean by like?"

"You know, love?"

"Well, I don't know about emotions. But for some reason, every time I'm with you, my heart races…"

**I just stared at Len**

_Isn't that what happens when you like somebody?_

"Is there something wrong with me?" asked Len

**I shook my head**

"Nope. It's completely normal." I said

**Len sighed with relief.**

"That's good" said Len

**We arrived home and I plugged Len into the computer to charge him**

**I kept sneaking glances at Len**

"Something wrong Miku?"

"Ummmm since you're a robot, could you sing for me?"

**Len shook his head**

"Not right now. You have to download songs and drop them into my file on the computer."

"O. I see." I said as I went onto Itunes."

**I downloaded a Magnet, Interstellar Flight, and Butterfly on Your Right Shoulder. I dropped them into a file named V02S**

"Songs confirmed. Do you wish to play?" asked Len

"Could you sing for me Interstellar Flight?"

"Order confirmed"

**Speakers appeared on Len's arms and he started to sing. Is voice was unlike any humans. It was so rich and nice. I was so distracted by Len, I didn't hear Mikuo coming in the room**

**Mikuo saw Len plugged into the computer singing. By the sight of Mikuo, Len stopped singing.**

"M-Miku? What's with Len?" asked Mikuo

"Ummm cosplay?" I said

"Don't kid around with me Miku. Len is a monster. It's unnatural!"

"Don't say that Mikuo."

"Miku. You can't fall in love with a robot."

"Love?" asked Len , "Isn't that affection towards another person?"

"Shut up Mikuo. I actually like Len."

**Len just looked at me. He put his hands over his heart. He thought for a while and I saw something I thought I would never see. Len was blushing**

"Miku likes me." He wispered

**Mikuo glared at Len**

"You're gonna pay for this Len." Said Mikuo as he stormed out of the room.

"Miku… do you like me?" asked Len

**I blushed a bright red**

"Yes Len. I do."

"Miku. I know I really don't understand but… I think I like you…"

"Wait what?"

"Every time I look at you, my heart races. You always helped me out."

"Len…"

"Miku. You infected me with a virus."

"What? What should I do?" I asked worried

"It's a love virus. You have me yours forever."


	6. Restart

_**Restart**_

**Len and I walked to school. We went inside the classroom and Mikuo glared at us. We took our seat and Mikuo came over to me.**

"Miku…"

"What do you want?" I asked coldly

"I just want to know why you like Len?"

"Remember the 'turn on' factor we talked about?"

"Y-you can't be serious…"

"I am."

"What does Len think about you? He's a robot."

**Len walked over to me and Mikuo**

"I like Miku. I don't fully understand the word 'like' but I think I have a good idea." He said as he put a hand on my shoulder.

**I touched Len's hand**

"There you have it Mikuo."

**Mikuo quickly turned away**

"Watch out Len. I'll get back at you." He said as he returned to his seat.

"What a weird guy." Commented Len

**I gave a little giggle**

"You could say that."

**Afterschool, Len and I went home with Rin. Len and I walked hand in hand with each other**

"My, you two seem close." Observed Rin

"Do we?" asked Len

"Maybe its cause we like each other."

"EHHH!" said Rin

"Why is everyone being so surprised?" asked Len

"I-Its nothing." Said Rin

**We arrived home**

"Come on Len. I want to download more music." I said as I grabbed his hand and dragged him into my room

**I plugged him into my computer and started to download music off ITunes. While I was downloading, I checked my e-mail**

Username-

Password- *******

{You have 2 new messages}

"Yes. I got new e-mails." I said

**I clicked the first one up**

Sender-

To-

Dear Miku,

I just wanted to warn you. Since Len is a robot, he can still get infected with a computer virus. Be sure to install an anti-virus software.

Gakupo

"I'll do that later." I said as I opened up the second e-mail

Sender- Unknown Sender

To-

Dear Miku. In this email, I attached some songs for Len. Why don't you download it and install it into Len so he could sing it for you.

"Who is this?" I asked

"I don't think it's safe to download it Miku." Said Len

"It's all right" I said as I clicked the download button.

"20% complete"

"I can't wait to see what song it is!"

"50% complete. I don't have a good feeling about this Miku." Said Len again

"MAN UP!" I joked

"80% complete."

"Almost…."

"100% complete." Said Len quietly.

"Play the song Len."

"Oka…" started Len

**But then his eyes went blank**

"Len? What's wrong?"

"Virus detected. Please start up anti-virus software!"

"Oh no. I didn't download one…" I said panicking

"Shutting down functions." Said Len

"DON'T YOU DARE SHUT DOWN!" I shouted with tears rolling down my cheeks

**Len fell down into a heap**

"LEN!" I screamed

**Rin ran into the room.**

"What's wrong Miku?" asked Rin

"Len… He got infected with a virus" I sobbed

"Don't worry. I'm sure Gakupo can fix him up."

"It's my entire fault…"

"Don't say that Miku."

"B-but its true."

"Come on Miku. If Len was okay, he would be trying to fix himself instead of crying."

**I gave a weak smile**

"If Len was okay, he wouldn't have to fix anything."

**Rin called Gakupo and in a hour, Gakupo was in my room working madly on the computer. Rin and I were waiting in the living room. Gakupo came out of the room with Len behind him**

"Len! You're okay!" I jumped

"I-I'm sorry. Who are you?" asked Len

**My heart broke in two**

"I'm sorry Miku. To fix Len, I had to restart everything. I should go now" said Gakupo as he left the house.

"Len… Please remember."I sobbed

"I'm sorry. We're you someone important to me?" he asked

**That did it. Tears came down my cheeks like a waterfall. **

_Len… Please remember me… your first friend…_


	7. Following The One I Love

_**Following the one I Loved**_

**I told Len all that happened to him and what our relationship was. He seemed to understand but it just wasn't the same. I worked non-stop on the computer to find the person who sent the virus**

"Any luck?" asked Len as he came into the room with a cup of tea

"Nope. The person who sent it didn't take any risks"

"That's too bad… Here have some tea."

**Len placed a cup of tea on my desk**

"Thanks Len." I said and kept typing away on the computer

**Len looked at me closely**

"Why are you working this hard for my sake?" he asked

**I looked at Len from head to toe.**

"Isn't it obvious? Its cause I still love you!" I said cheerfully

**Len turned a bright red and quickly left the room**

**The next day, we went to school. When I entered the classroom, I walked over to Mikuo's desk and slammed my hands on it**

"You sent it didn't you?" I asked

"Chill Miku. What did I send?"

"Stop playing dumb. You sent that virus through the e-mail!"

"No I didn't!"

"Stop lying!"

"Seriously Miku. I didn't do it!"

"Miku?" said Len his eyes full of worry

He put a hand on my shoulder

"Why don't we wait until we have more proof on who did it?" suggested Len

**I looked at Len. His eyes full of kindness**

"All right." I said and gave in

**We took our seats and sat through the lesson. During lunch break, Len and I sat together outside under a tree. We ate our meals in silence.**

"Say Len…"

"Yea Miku?"

"What do you think of me?"

"Of you?"

"Yea…" I said shyly

"I think you're a great person."

"That's it?" I said joking

"I could say a hundred… no… a million good things about you."

"B-but… You don't remember much…"

"Just in the last day I learned a lot about you. You try so hard for my sake. Now, I don't care about my memories from the past."

"B-but, in the past, you loved me… and you don't want that anymore?"

"Who said I don't want it?" asked Len

"W-wha?"

**Len leaned in and kissed me gently on the lips**

"Miku… Listen… I'm not so sure about our relationships in the past but… What I know right now is that I love you."

"Len…"

**We shared one more kiss until Rin appeared in front of us**

"L-Len?" stammered Rin

"Rin? What's wrong?" I asked

"Why are you two kissing each other?"

**Len looked away.**

"It seems I can't help but fall in love with the same girl."

**Rin's eyes flared**

"I worked so hard to erase Miku from you."

"W-what?" I exclaimed

**Rin quickly covered her mouth**

"I-I uhhh."

**Len glared at Rin**

"Spit it out Rin. Tell us the truth." Said Len

"Fine. Only if you answer my question."

"Okay."

"What makes her better than me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Len. I love you! I loved you ever since I first saw you!"

**Len gave one huge sigh. He messed his hair with his hand**

"Rin… Miku has always been there for me. She taught me how to love."

**Tears flowed down Rin's face**

"But I wanted you…"

"Sorry Rin. There's someone else out there for you."

"Why can't that be you?" asked Rin

"Because. Miku is my master… no… Miku is my girlfriend."

**My face turned into a strawberry**

_Girlfriend…_

**Clouds darkened in the sky. A soft drizzle started to cover the area.**

"I'm sorry Rin." Said Len "Let's go Miku."

**I started to follow Len. I turned back to a heartbroken Rin.**

"I'm sorry." I whispered as I once again followed the one I loved.


	8. Author's Note

Author's Note

I know I ended the story a bit weakly. I'm very sorry to all my readers. The reason why is because I have just started a new dance/singing team known as Project Genesis. As the leader, I need to set an example for my members so I couldn't spend a lot of time on my stories. I'm not saying that I won't make any more. It's just that uploads will take a bit longer

Yours Truly

BL4CK R4BBIT

P.S.

Check Project Genesis out on around March 1st on Youtube! Check out my Youtube channel. My name is Fallen Vamps

Members of Project Genesis

Archangel Gazardiel- Matthew (Rei) Kim

Archangel Cassiel- Jon Liu

Archangel Uriel- Colleen Dakay

Archangel Sariel- Jonathan Roan

Archangel Raimeil-Grace Han


End file.
